Russian Mussell
by Alexander the Russian
Summary: Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional. Any events may or may not pertain to reality. It is also a joke. Also the FanFiction chapter system is not used, so all the chapters are in one page.


_**Chapter 1**_

 **Russell's POV**

"Russell! Hurry up! We're late!" Maria screamed from the door.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!" I went down stairs and saw Maria waiting at the doorway.

"You should hurry up next time!" Maria scolded me.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry." I said while grabbing mussels with blue dye 2.

By the way, I'm Russell Li, I enjoyed sleeping and studying I also love Naruto and I will be telling you a story when I was 10 years old this might be long when I met my best friend Maria. She's the only one who understands me for who I am. So, let's take a small flashback about how me met.

I was a fourth-grade student when I was 10 years old and also an old pupil and I forgot to mention, I studied at St. John's, it was an old private school and I don't really have friends, and I lost some of my friends because they knew that my father was a thief everyone stays away from me, they also think I'm a thief but I don't really care that much, my mother was working from other country. Well here's my pathetic story when was 10 years old.

"Class there will be a new student coming and be friendly." Mr. Ventura said while looking at everyone.

"YES MY LORD VENTI!" Everyone answered.

"Okay. Here she comes..." He looked at the entrance of the door and saw a girl.

The girl entered at the door.

"Good morning, class this is your new classmates. Please introduce your name at the front." The Mr. V dragged her at the front.

"Hi! I'm Maria Cheng and I'm 10 years old. Nice to meet you everyone!" She said with a smile on her face. Everyone was talking, specially the boys because she was thiccquer than a bowl of oatmeal.

"Ok Maria, you sit beside Russell." Our Lord Venti ordered.

"Excuse me, who is Russell?" She asked. Lord Venti pointed on me. "That black headed guy at the last seat." Lord Venti described with utmost accuracy.

"That guy's dad is a thief! Watch out!" The guy stood, making me ashamed of myself. Everyone laughed except for Maria. She sat down beside me and looked at me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Russell! Don't mind them, Okay?" She said with a smirk.

"O-okay... Nice to meet you too Maria." I said with a smile on my face. She gave me her hand. "Wanna be friends?" She said with an evil grin.

"Sure." I accepted and we shook hands.

 _(Bell rings/end of flashback)_

We walked to school, finally we reached school. It was the same old school where we met. I saw the fountain where we used to have lunch.

 _Flashback_

"Russell! What's your lunch?" Maria asked looking at my lunchbox. I opened my lunchbox and saw some mussels and blue 2 dye. My mom was really good at cooking it when she's still here in Russia.

"Dafuq?! Here's mine!" She opened her bank safe with MATHCOUNTS practice sheets in it.

"What is that? I don't even know what that is!" I asked looking at her safe.

"Yeah of course! They're the GOAT! Come, do it!" Maria pulled me close into her safe.

"Yeah! Yeah!" It was so close I got addicted to it.

"If you won't then I'll force you! Do it! Do it! Russell!" She put a lot of MATHCOUNTS practice sheets into my hand.

"Hhmmppp!"

It was the memories we spent with Maria since we're ten.

 _End of flashback_

"Hey Russell, practice MATHCOUNTS practice sheets with me!" She ran as fast as she can.

"Oh, I will!" I followed her then we reached inside the building. Suddenly, Maria bumped on someone.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNIN'?!" Maria yelled like a Nigerian. I came close to her and looked at the girl.

"Next time, watch your steps! Know da wae! And be careful that you're messing with the wrong person." The red echidna talked highly of himself.

"Eh? WHY ARE YOU RUNNIN'?!" She said it again.

"Next time, if you repeat it, u will not know da wae." Ugandan Knuckles said and walked away.

"Oh, we will!" I said because I knew da wae. Maria stared at me, confused.

"DO U KNOW DA WAE!?" The echidna looked back at our direction.

"MATHCOUNTS practice sheets!" I said smiling. He left then I laughed.

"Sheesh." Maria said with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry! I know da wae of MATHCOUNTS practice sheets." I told her with a smile.

"Let's just go!" She pulled me to our classroom.

"Good morning everyone," Maria greeted.

"Good morning Maria!" The Russian girl with blonde hair greeted. "It sure is hot!" She added and walked away. She sat on the chair at the third row and third column while I sat at the fourth row and first column.

"Hey bro!" I heard someone called me and swiped my MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"Oh... Hey, Richard." I said while looking at him.

"So, how you been doing?" He asked.

"Fine." I said while taking back my MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"Oi! Richard! Help us with the assassination!" Emily, lips stained red with red 40 dye, shouted from the door and Diane was with her and went close to us.

"Hey Russell, it's nice to see you." Emily greeted me with red 40.

"You too, Emily." I smiled. Since they're my artificial color suppliers when Maria wasn't transferred in the school yet.

"Oi! Russell!" Diane patted my hair.

"REEEEE!" I replied.

"We actually need Richard's height, we'll be back in a minute!" Emily dragged Richard outside. I smiled then looked at Maria and she's talking to some girls.

The bell rang and class started.

It was at the middle of the class, seeing a MATHCOUNTS practice endowed with yellow 6 dye flew from my desk. I wondered who this could be, I opened it and it was from Maria.

 _Bored? Don't worry! 2 minutes more and it's hammer time!_

I read her message then cringed. She never fails to make me cringe every day.

"Excuse me Mister Li?" I heard the teacher facing at me, holding a stack of MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"N-nothing sir!" I said scratching my head. I looked at Maria and she smirked.

Since we met, the IED is our favorite thing to craft. We keep on sending messages to the school when teacher is discussing and it is a little fun.

The bell rang and everyone stood, said goodbye to the teacher and few went out.

"Russell! Let's go I need MATHCOUNTS practice sheets!" Maria pulled me.

"Yeah... Wait a minute."

"Look at those lovers smashing in there." A guy whispered.

"Isn't it too early?" Another guy asked.

"What's the point? It's not like it's love or something." Maria talked back.

Wow. It kinda hurts in my part. But I'm proud.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Russell's POV**

Months passed…

Tomorrow there will be an upcoming geometry test. I was so nervous because once you fail, you'll almost be as bad as Hamzah. I don't want that to happen, since me and Maria are classmates, I won't or never let myself turn into Hamzah. It was dismissal. Seeing Maria, picking up the MATHCOUNTS practice sheet, I suddenly remembered something.

 _Flashback_

"Oh, look! It's the thief!" A guy just appeared in front of me and laughed.

"Do you know that your dad will give you more MATHCOUNTS practice sheets when you get home?" Another boy from my back spoke.

"Noooooooooooooo..." I said with a small voice.

"Go away from him!" I heard someone from my back, a familiar voice. I looked at my back and it was Maria.

"Oh. Isn't this the bravest girl in the class, Maria?" The guy in the front asked sarcastically.

"Thanks for giving me a title. I really appreciate it. Let's go Russ-"

"What did you say brat?!" The guy from the back asked.

"You heard it right?" Maria talked back and pulled me.

I feel like I'm the princess in this story. Geez... I'm just weak. That's what I think of myself.

 _End of Flashback_

"Russell?" I blinked and saw Maria in front of me. "I-is there something on my face?" She asked.

"N-no.. Well, I want to ask you something." I scratched my head.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Will you study MATHCOUNTS practice sheets with me?" I asked and looked away.

"Do you need to ask that? I mean every test, we study together right? Come on! We'll miss seats!" She pulled me to the library and we grabbed MATHCOUNTS practice sheets, many MATHCOUNTS practice sheets, sat down and it was silent. I can see that she's so focused on the MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"Hey Maria." I said and put the MATHCOUNTS practice sheet down.

"What is it?" She asked while practicing on the MATHCOUNTS practice sheet.

"It's late already." I said and looked at the broken clock on the wall.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go home." She stood and grabbed her bag.

"What about the MATHCOUNTS practice sheets you pirated from the Mr. Mac's room?"

"Nah. Of course you'll return it idiot!"

"What?! Why me?! You're the one who took those MATHCOUNTS practice sheets!"

"Russell, there's nothing to argue about, you just have to get it back INTO Mr. Mac's room. It's just seconds." She said and twisted her eyes.

"Fine Maria." So I returned the MATHCOUNTS practice sheet and we went out of the building. We walked to the trains.

"Russell.." Maria called my name.

"Eh?" I looked at her.

"Even tho you hate me, I'll still trust you, right?" She asked. Why is she serious all the sudden?

"Yeah sure. Why did you ask?"

"W-well... I just wanna know." The train stopped and it's time for us to go out. Actually, me and Maria didn't live in the same place but in an opposite direction.

"Good luck for tomorrow Russell." She smiled.

"Good luck to you too. Make sure you'll review at home." I waved my hand.

"Yeah. You too. See you tomorrow!"

Tomorrow is the test. I hope I won't fail.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Russell's POV**

"Russell! You're almost late again!" Maria ran to me.

"Sorry. I was watching anime." I said and scratched my head.

"Oh. That's dumb. Anyway! We should hurry!"

"Y-yeah..."

I'm sure I might not have studied last night. W-well.. I didn't..

We walked to our classroom.

"Did you studied last night?" Maria asked.

"No. I was watching anime." I then replied.

"That's dumb. Are you ready for the test?" Maria asked.

"Y-yeah. Maybe."

We arrived at the classroom and everyone was looking at us.

"Oh hey~ welcome back couples." A guy said, teases.

"Ignore him." Maria whispered.

We sat at our desks and I opened my MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"Okay class, let's start the test." I didn't even notice that our Lord and Savior Jesus Venti is already here.

I suddenly saw a MATHCOUNTS practice sheet fly to my desk.

 _Are you okay Russell?_

I smiled and looked at Maria, then I nodded.

The test is gonna start, distributing the test papers, my hands started to get cold.

"Phew! That was so hard!" Maria stretched her arms on the air.

"Yeah." I then yawned.

"Answering all those tests makes me hungry! Let's eat yellow 5 Russell!" Maria pulled me outside.

"Yeah… Sure."

Maria looked at me with her eyebrow up.

"You look... Sad? Why?" Maria asked.

"N-nothing..."

"Open up Russell!"

"Fine." I sigh.

 _*boom*_

Wait?! Did somebody slapped me with a roll of MATHCOUNTS practice sheets?!

"Cheer up Russell!"

"Ouch! My face! You don't have to use those MATHCOUNTS practice sheets on my face!

So she's the one who slapped me huh?

"Nothing to worry about. Okay?" She grabbed my shoulders.

"You!" I grabbed her MATHCOUNTS practice sheets away from her.

"Ouch! Geez!" We both laughed and I seem to feel better now.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

I went home and sat down. "What should I eat for dinner?" I stand and went to the cabinet of food. I saw some several instant ramen boxes that might help me learn more about eating. I picked the "Maruchan". I read the label and all was fake foods. " _Really Russell? Yellow dye 5?_ " I was tempted to eat it. Then after that I ordered OVER 9000 packs of dumplings, and it was delicious! I wish Maria tasted this! I served the food, prays and starts eating, ALONE. After that I cleaned up and washed the dishes. I went upstairs and starts opening my books to study. I got bored. I watched anime but I'm still bored. I picked my phone and viewed my contacts to talk with, then I saw Maria's name. I called her.

"Hello?"

[Hey Russell.] Maria responded from the other line.

"I'm bored."

[Oh. So that's why you called me.]

"No I'm not. I'm just looking for someone to talk to."

[Okay? Good luck for looking. I'm gonna drop it.]

"No wait!"

[What?]

"How was your day?"

[Fine. Noisy neighbors again.]

"Oh."

[You?]

"Yeah."

[Cheer up or my fist will get out from your phone.]

"Y-yeah I will." I laughed.

[Anyway, I need to drop the call. I'm gonna be studying.]

"Okay. Good night."

[Wait? Are you sleeping already?]

"No. I'll just watch anime."

[Lol xD.]

"Maria... I need to find a job because I'm broke from buying dumplings and MATHCOUNTS practice sheets."

[So? When are you finding one?]

"Tomorrow... Maybe..."

[Okay. I'll come with you.]

"Yeah sure."

[Um... good luck with your staring. Hope you find something spooky in your room~]

"Maria!"

[Sorry! Anyway, goodnight Russell!]

"Are you sleeping already?"

[I said I'll be studying!]

"Oh... yeah... I forgot..."

[Goodnight.]

"Good night..."

[Sweet dreams.]

"I'm staring."

[So? It means you're daydreaming!]

"No. I got nothing on my mind right now."

[You sure? Maybe you're thinking of nude girls now!]

[Russell?]

[Hey! Russell!]

[Geez? You're not answering?!]

[Russell!]

[Ugh!]

[Russelllllllllll]

"Hey Maria."

[Why aren't you answering?!]

"Thanks."

[For what?!]

"For everything."

[So dramatic! Shut up already and go to sleep!]

"Yeah. I will. Goodnight."

[Goodnight.]

She dropped the phone I laid down and starts to close my eyes, hoping not to see something spooky. I went straight to sleep.

Early morning after breakfast I went to school. I arrived at 6:24 A.M it was too early. Maria wasn't there. She goes early in school. She's a morning person who doesn't want to be late. Well guess what, I got the 4th one who arrived at school in our class. Hamzah, Caden, and Lauren were there. It looks so awkward when I arrived at class; everyone stared at me I stared at them too.

"Where's your wife, Russell?" Hamzah asked.

"Wife? I'm not married yet."

"Pff. Where's Maria?" Caden asked.

"Why are you asking? Do you care?"

"I wouldn't ask." He replied.

"So you like her?" I asked.

"Not like that." Caden said.

"Sorry but she still isn't allowed to marry you yet."

"What the?! What are you saying dude?!"

"You need to be successful before you marry that girl. You must have a business, car, and a mansion. And when you marry her, you only have children minimum of two. And you must take good care of her when you're old."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I go too far?"

Everyone was jaw dropped.

"Geez you're one hell of a dude! I'm leaving here." Caden ran out.

I sat at my chair then looked at Lauren, she was nervous.

I saw Maria entered the door. With a bad mood.

"Russell? What do you did to Caden?" Maria asked.

"What I did? Well... He wanted to marry you but I told him you're not allowed yet."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Maria punched me. Lol.

"Ouch! Geez!"

"Don't worry Caden. This Russell got something in his head. He just escaped mental hospital. Anyway, Russell, We need to talk."

"About what Maria?" I asked. Maria suddenly dragged me outside to the hallways.

"Are you insane? What happened to you?" Maria asked with that face of hers.

"Why? What happened to me?"

"You're acting weird today." Maria replied.

Am I?

"Am I?"

"No. Never mind. Anyway, about the job hunting-"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"When will we go?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Depends on you." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Ok? Maybe after dismissal?" Maria replied. I then nodded.

I looked around and saw Richard, Emily, and Diane.

"Oi! Russell." Richard greeted.

"Hey Richard." I replied.

"It's been awhile since we haven't bond yet right? Come! I'll buy snacks with Red dye 40. My treat." Emily pointed at herself.

"Woahh!" Everyone screamed in surprise.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"It's actually the first time we heard you treat us Emily!" Diane said and was really happy.

"Yeah... Um... About that... I'm on a job for assassination." Emily replied.

"Woahhh! Emily has a job?!" Diane was quite surprised. Specially me and Richard. Actually, one fact about Emily is she's lazy. And yeah.

"Sheesh. Keep your voice down guys." Emily said with a small tone of voice.

"Oi. Maria, we're going to bring Russell to the guillotine ok?" Emily asked Maria.

Maria's face was...mad.

"Okay. No problem." Maria agreed.

"Woahhh! Yayyy!" Diane jumped.

"Oof!" We laughed and they went to the guillotine.

"Wait for a second guys." I went to Maria.

"I'm going." I said with a hand gesture.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead. I don't mind." Maria said and looked away.

Is she fine?

"Um... See ya."

 **Maria's POV**

I turned away at Russell. I was really upset. Why did Russell tell those words to (another random person)? I haven't heard him with that attitude before. Actually, Russell was like an innocent poisoning flower with blue dye 2. I wonder if Russell will change. I never like that to happen. Not this time. Not this time when I'll go to another country and leave him here.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

[Hey, Maria.]

"Hey Indrani. Why did you called?"

[Well, I was looking forward to borrow your bike. You see, I was going to the-]

"Sure. You can borrow it. It's in the train station."

[T-thank you so much! Anyway, I gotta hurry!]

Indrani was my friendly neighbor.

She then dropped the call. I walked forward and bumped into someone.

"Can you please watch where you're going?" A boy said with cross arms.

"Eat a Tide Pod." The boy added.

Yeah, sure mate.

"You're that girl who's thiccquer than a bowl of oatmeal!" He pointed at me. "Don't mess with me! Waka Waka I'm gay."

"Am I?" I asked sarcastically. I looked at him from head to toe. I noticed that he was part of the occult club.

"Next time, watch where you're going." He rolled up his shorts and left.

I was kinda disappointed. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Is it because of Russell?

It was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch box and saw Russell with another excuse.

"This Russell is going to eat with us okay?" Diane told me.

"Okay." I nodded then left.

 **Russell's POV**

"Eh? She's weird." Diane scratched his head.

"I know!" I suddenly saw a bulb at Emily's forehead.

"Maybe she's jealous!" Emily whispered.

"Stop being like that. She's not. And why would she be jealous?"

I kinda have that feeling too. For now, I want to go and see Maria. I think I missed her already.

 **Maria's POV**

I sat alone at the fountain and opened my lunch. I was waiting for someone to come and talk to me but... There was no one who approached me.

"Maria!" Wait... I know that voice... Is it Russell's?

"Maria!" I looked up and saw that annoying head-Russell.

"What-are-you-doing?" He asked.

"Doing MATHCOUNTS practice sheets obviously." I said and finished one of my MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.

"Do-you-want-me-to-get-down-in-there?" Russell asked.

"No."

"Do-you-want-me-to-jump-in-this-window?" Russell asked.

"Yeah. Kill yourself." I said. I don't even care. I'm mad. Madly mad.

"Are-you-mad?" Russell asked.

I looked up again. "I-SAID-KILL-YOURSELF-ALREADY!" I replied.

"Ok-then!" Russell said with a smile.

"I know you'll regret this, Maria!" He said and laughed.

"Why would I? I'm the one who told you to kill yourself."

"Maria. You'll truly regret this." Russell said with a low toned voice.

I suddenly starting to blow. Now I'm 2x madly mad.

"Stop it already Russell!"

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Russell's POV**

"Stop it already Russell!" Maria screamed. I can see that there are tears on her eyes.

"Dude. Great idea." Emily said, shaking her head.

I ran out to Maria and went outside, seeing her eating yellow 6 with extra dip.

"Maria... I'm sorry." I went close to her and sat beside her. "You didn't want me to kill myself right? Look I'm still here, alive and breathing." I said with a smile.

"YOU'RE A F**KING A**HOLE!" Maria said while punching me slowly.

"Last night, you said I was the one who's so dramatic. I mean, you're more dramatic Maria." I told her.

"I-I'm not!" Maria said.

"Don't cry. It's alright." I wiped her tears.

 **Maria's POV**

Russell wiped my tears. It actually causes butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay?" Russell looked at me.

"Y-yeah. Whatever." I nodded.

I looked around and saw people approaching outside. I was nervous.

I don't want to let people see that I'm crying! What should I do? I'm terribly finding a-

Russell pulled me and hugged me?!

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm here." He said and hugged me tight.

"R-Russell…" I suddenly blushed. I don't know why I'm feeling like this right now.

Me and Russell were already at the train. It was silent and awkward since that time when Russell hugged me, I felt something I never felt before.

"Maria." Russell called me.

"Eh?"

"We're here already."

"Oh! Y-yeah... sorry..." I quickly walked forward outside the train. Russell followed me.

I suddenly remembered.

"Russell!"

"Yeah?"

"Um... About the job..."

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go." Russell walked forward faster than mine.

"So what job are you going to be applying?" I asked.

"Maybe some simple jobs that I can go home early." He replied.

I was thinking of something that is an easy job... Mmmm... Wait a minute! I guess I knew one cafe that closes 6 o'clock!

"Russell! I know!" I grabbed his hand and run to the cafe.

"Where are we going Maria?" Russell asked.

Uhmmm... yeah... where are we going by the way?

Crap! I forgot the name of the cafe.

"Uhmm... uhh... you said you wanted to go to a cafe that closes early right?" I said and looked away.

"Yeah? A cafe? Is there a cafe that closes early?" Russell asked.

Eeekk!

"Y-yeah... there sure is.. But I forgot where it is! I-I know it's somewhere here!" I said nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Russell asked and looked around.

"Yeah I am 100% sure! Uh..." I looked around and saw what I was looking for.

"There it is!" I ran to the pink decorated store. I went close to the sign.

 _Monday to Friday_

 _Opens at 6:00 am_

 _Closes at 6:00 pm_

 _Sundays and Saturdays_

 _Opens at 6:00am_

 _Closes at 9:00pm_

 _HIRING!_

Yeah that's right! This is it! The store that I've been looking for. So this is... Sweetie's Cafe. Such a girly cafe. Pff...

"Oh. So this is what you've been talking about?" Russell asked.

"Yeah! This is! It's hiring, see!" I pointed to the 'hiring' word on the poster.

"Come on!" I pulled Russell inside the cafe.

"Good afternoon ma'am, sir!" A waiter greeted us.

"Good afternoon." We greeted back. I went to the counter and asked the cashier.

"Excuse me, are you hiring?" I asked. "This guy right here is currently looking for a job."

"We sure are! We only need 1 employee." The cashier said. "Oh! Of course. Come, let's have a quick interview! Let's go to the office. The boss is actually here." The cashier said.

"Good luck Russell! Do your best." I said cheering him.

"Thanks but... I'm not sure about this." He said scratching his head.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! You can do it!" I said with a thumbs up.

I'm sure you can do it Russell!

 **Russell's POV**

"Come here, the boss is not here but her son is looking forward to interview you." The cashier just got out from the door.

There was a stairs leading to the second floor and there was a hallway with 5 doors. I followed her where there was a door strait. I guess this is where the boss' room is.

"Mr. Sanders, here he is." The cashier pointed at me. "Come inside sir. Good luck at the interview."

"Thanks."

I entered the room. The walls were painted white, there were lots of tennis rackets and there was a table and there was a chair.

I noticed that the cashier went out leaving me and the boy alone.

"So you're looking for a job?" The boy said while rolling up his shorts.

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm... let's see..." He searched for some papers in the desk beside him.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. I can see that he's white and looks like he's crazy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ah... y-yeah! I'm fine! Anyway, answer my question." He said and stood.

"Russell Li." I said and stood straight. The boy gasp.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! I said I'm fine!" He looked away. "So... why do you want to work here?" The boy asked.

"To gain money to help me obviously."

"Why did you choose this company?"

"Because I get to go home early."

"Y-your answers are nonsense!" He said and stood.

"What? I'm a student of course! I know all students think this one too! Wait? You're from St. John's?" I asked.

"That's right. I'm part of the occult club." He said with heads high

"So. Uh… Are we done yet?" I asked.

"No were not! Single or-" Eh? What's wrong?

"Single?" I answered. Is that even necessary?

"Um... Y-you're hired!" He said?

"Wow that wasn't a struggle! Thanks."

"Hmmp... so your shift starts at 5 to 7. Is that okay? Your shift starts tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah. Sure." I said with a thumbs up.

"O-okay... Get out!"

"No boss would probably say that but thanks." I waved and grabbed the door knob.

"Ehem. I'm your boss so you need to say something polite." The boy said.

"Sorry. I'll be going boss."

"By the way, my name is William Sanders."

"Okay. Bye."

I went out seeing Maria falling asleep. I sat beside her. I noticed that she had woken up already.

"Russell! So how's the meeting?" She said then yawned.

I smiled. "Hired."

"Yay! We should celebrate, for that I'll buy you donuts. My treat!" She said happily.

"It supposed to be my treat since I passed."

"Okay!" She nodded and we ordered 2 donuts. We walked back to the train station to get our bikes.

It was kinda silent. Didn't see this side of Maria being quiet before.

"Russell." Maria called my name.

"Eh?"

"Um... I-if I leave... What would your reaction be like?" Maria asked. Why is she talking about that?

"Why did you ask?" I was curious to know.

"W-well... What ifs..."

"I know you won't leave me right? Just like what you said, you won't leave me. That's impossible." I said calmly.

"I want to know. What would you feel if I left?" Maria asked again.

"Why are you asking that? Are you leaving me Maria?" I asked.

"N-no... Of course not!" Maria said.

"Okay so. No need to talk about that. I don't wanna be left for the rest of my life." We reached to the train station and I grabbed my bike.

"Maria? Where's your bike?" I asked. She wasn't actually doing any move.

"My neighbor borrowed it." She said and loomed away.

I stopped my bike in front of her.

"Ride." I insisted.

"A-are you sure?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Come on." I said and Maria sat at the back.

"Don't put a pressure on the way you sit or the tires will be flat." I pulled a joke.

"Shut up already!"

 **Third Person's POV**

They reached to the Pripyshminskiye Bory park, There was a shortcut there to Maria's apartment.

"Wait Russell!" Maria unmounted from the bike and went to a cliff.

"What's wrong Maria?" Russell asked.

"Look! Sunset is almost coming." Maria pointed on the sun. "Can we wait for it?" Maria asked.

"Yeah sure." Russell unmounted on the bike and parked his bike beside the tree.

"I always want to see the sun set." Maria said and sat on the green grass, staring at the sun.

Russell then sat beside Maria. "Why? You come here every day right?" Russell asked.

"Yeah but, I always miss the sun set. I never get to see it. But now, I can."

 _And I get to see the sunset with you_

"I'm glad we made it on time." Russell said staring at the sun.

"Yeah. Thank you Russell." Maria smiled.

"No problem."

"Russell, what do you hate the most? That person who's really close to you is avoiding you or that person who's really close to you leaves you?" Maria asked.

"Why are you pulling out those questions Maria?" Russell asked.

"Well.. I just want to know your opinion. Everyone ask that to me too." Maria said.

"I guess it's the one that leaves because…maybe you'll never get to see them..." Russell told his own opinion while playing the grass.

"Hmm... I don't want to get avoided Russell." Maria said and looked down.

"I guess being avoided is usually for the better." Russell said.

"Y-yeah… not all.." Maria said then looked up.

"Look! The sunset's here!" Maria pointed on the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Maria looked at it while Russell looked at Maria.

"Wow." Maria stood and Russell smiled.

 **After watching the sunset**

"Alright then, let's go." Russell grabbed is bike. Both of them mounted.

"Russell. I hope you'll be the first one to see the sunrise with me." Maria said with a red face.

"Don't worry Maria. I'll be the one to see the sunrise with you." Russell replied.

"Promise?" Maria pulled out her pinky finger. Russell stopped the bike and pull out her pinky finger.

"Promise."

 **Maria's POV**

"Thanks, Russell."

"Cya tomorrow." Russell waved and left. I entered my house and saw my bike, already there. I started to inhale and exhale.

I was at my bedroom watching anime. A lot of things happened today and I just can't focus! I threw my MATHCOUNTS practice sheet away from my bed. I then lay on my bed.

Wait?! Am I blushing?! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

Why? Why am I feeling so… weird?

I need to cool off my mind! I need some ice cream!

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Russell's POV**

I arrived at home. I took few breaks. I lay down my bed and wondered 'Why did Maria keep asking 'what ifs?'' Anyway, tomorrow will be my first day at my job. I need to get ready. I probably know how to handle being a waiter right?

The doorbell rang. So many times. Geez why so Impatient?!

"Alright! I'm coming!" I opened the door and it was that boy, William Sanders.

"Uh... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That seems like a very impolite question, let me teach you some manners, first of all I'm your boss' son, I'm part of a occult club and you must greet something that is polite!" Seriously?

"Sorry. Sanders."

"Mr. Sanders!"

"Yeah... whatever... Anyway, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" I asked him.

"Well, I forgot to give you the key." Sanders said with cross arms. "Here, this is the key to your new apartment near school. You're welcome."

"What?! Nani!? You go all the way here to give me the key?! How did you know my house!?" I asked. I was shocked, maybe he's a stalker! "Are you a stalker?!" I asked again.

"No you idiot!" He grabbed my collar. "Did you know that I'm part of the occult club?! I have so much task to do and-"

"Yeah, yeah, You said that many times already-"

"RUSSELL WTF ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Maria's.

"Hi... Maria." I waved.

"Who-" Sanders looks at where I'm looking and lets go of my collar.

"Hey! Don't think wrong! It's not like I like him or something..." Sanders explained.

"No... It's okay... Sorry to bother you... I need to go actually. Um... see you around." Maria left. I felt so guilty? Why?

"Anyways, About the- O-oi! Russell!" William called me but I didn't respond. I followed Maria.

 **Maria's POV**

It's like my heart torn into pieces seeing Russell with someone. Why do I feel this way? Was I jealous? NO! I'm not jealous! Who am I to be jealous with the person he loves?! In fact I'm just his... Best friend... Screw this!

I ran to the park and sat on the grass where we watched the sunset, whipping alone in the cold dark night. I don't know why I'm feeling like this right now. I slowly wiped my tears and looked at the stars. Then suddenly, I saw a shooting star.

 _Hmm... What do I wish for?_

 _I closed my eyes, Wishing and hoping that it might come true._

Suddenly, I feel someone puts something warm on my back, "I know you're cold. You shouldn't be staying here. You shouldn't be running away." I heard his voice close to my ear. I feel like my tears are gonna fall again.

"Why did you run away?" Russell asked and sat beside me.

"Why did you leave your boyfriend alone?" I asked.

"Boyfriend? Who? I'm not gay…" Russell asked.

"That boy." I said and looked away. Suddenly, he laughed, he laughed so hard I want to punch him on the face.

"Why are you laughing?! It's true right?!" I asked raising my voice.

"Maria! What are you talking about? A boyfriend? Hahahaha! Are you kidding me?!" Russell laughed again.

"Why? It isn't funny."

"He's not my boyfriend Maria." Russell said still giggling. "Why Maria? Are you jealous?" Russell asked.

"I'm not! Shut up!" I said looking away.

"You see Maria, I was looking for the right one." Russell said and looked at the stars. I looked at the stars too. "What brought you to my house, Maria?" Russell asked.

"I was gonna give you ice cream...but since that boy's there..."

"Maria? What were you thinking? We still have to graduate high school together right?" Russell said.

Yeah. That was our deal before we start playing Super Smash.

I nodded. "Russell.. Do you like him?" I asked.

Russell was silent for a second. "Yeah? Why."

H-HE LIKES HIM?!

"Umm... Really."

"So you wouldn't ask so much question. If I say no I know you'll ask something different again. So that's the point huh?"

"You've seen that shooting star last time right? What do you wish for?" Russell asked. I was silent. "Me, I wished for something to eat." Russell said with that hungry face of his. "What's that?" Russell pointed on a plastic bag.

"Ice cream...since the boy is there..." I replied.

"Thanks!" Russell grabbed a cup of ice cream and started eating it.

"Russell... When you found someone, please remind me, okay?" I told Russell.

"Yeah sure." Russell said while eating the yellow 5 ice cream. I yawned and lay my head on Russell's shoulder.

* _smash (insert weird smashing noises)*_

"Maria, what do you wish for?" Russell asked.

"Never mind, my wish came true." I replied and smiled. He smiled back.

 **Russell's POV**

It was already late so Maria went home already. I was heading home when I saw Sanders at the front of my door, sleeping.

"Hey! Sanders!" I patted his shoulder.

"W-what? Russell- I mean... whatever! I fell asleep okay?!" He stood and rolled up his shorts. "Here's the key." He gave me the key. "Your room is in 104. Yeah, yeah, your welcome." He said and put on his hoodie.

"You should be heading home already." I told him and asked. "Tea?"

"H-huh?! You asked me for tea?!... Y-yeah... sure!" He followed me inside and I prepared him some tea.

"Who's that girl?" He asked.

"Why? It's none of your business." I said while waiting for the water.

"H-hey! I was just asking!"

"She's my umm... ah... girlfriend, why?" I lied. Well, I guess I'm completely comfortable calling Maria 'girlfriend'. Shhh!

"But you said you were single on the interview!" He said.

"Well, is it not okay to lie?" I smirked.

"If I could fire you, I would fire you right now!" He said.

"Why can't you fire me?" I asked. I'm curious. And poured the water into the cup.

"W-well of course it's my dads' company." He said.

"Okay? Here's the tea." I gave him tea. "You should probably go home."

"Right after I drink the tea you stupid!"

"Bye... um... see you... tomorrow!" He waved.

"Yeah. See ya." I closed the door and took a deep breathe. I mean, this day has been a really great for me, spending those days with the one... I really feel so good. Anyway, I must get to sleep, I got school tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **William Sanders's POV**

I couldn't believe I talked to a guy. I never used to talk to a guy, whenever I talk to a guy, I suddenly get shy and just run away. But this is different from now, right when i met that Russell in the office, i feel happy and great but still i get shy. I guess this is what they called, love at first sight?

I decided to take a break for today. I took a stroll at the coffee shop, outside. Seeing Russell working hard is so cute. He seem friendly. I wanted to go and check him out but i don't know what to say. My hand is starting to push that glass door and my foot inside the shop.

"Oh, hey Sanders." Russell waved. My face turn red.

"Hey, Russell." I waved and smiled. "How's your first day going?" I asked and looked around, avoiding his eye contact.

"It's fine." He smiled. "Aren't you busy with your stuffs at school? In fact, you're the part of the supreme occult club at school am I right?" Russell asked.

"Y-yeah but I guess I should take a little break from all those stress at school." I smiled and sat at the chair near me. "I g-guess you should take a break too." I said shyly.

"What do you mean?" He asked while holding a tray.

"I mean, come sit with me for coffee or something?" I asked nervously.

"Uhm.. I can't. There's so many customers, I can't just sit here." He shook his head.

You meanie.

"Okay then! I'll give you a break." I said calmly.

"No. I'm busy here Sanders, maybe next time." He said with a sad smile.

"Okay, i understand." I said and stood at the table. "How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure. If i got free time i would go."

I smiled and leave the coffee shop. I can't wait for tomorrow.

I was at the occult club office with my trusted friend, Ethan. He's been with me in the office for 2 years already. Now he knows all my schedules.

"William, aren't you going to the library today?" Ethan asked while piling some papers.

"No. I guess not." I shook my head.

"Why? I mean, you go to the library everyday right?" He asked and placed the papers in a folder.

"I.. I have a schedule for today." I smiled and blushed.

"Really? What schedule?" He was really curious.

"Nothing. It's just a meeting." I smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. What is she saying?! Why?!

"No! You got it all wrong! I-i'm never doing that, that boyfriend thing!" I said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, William. I know your expressions." He said and stood then sat beside me. "You know that you're the weirdest here, everyone will really be happy if you got a boyfriend. So tell me, who is he?" He asked. Why is he being silly?!

"But I don't have a boyfriend!" I said and suddenly, the door opened.

"Is William Sanders here?" I heard Russell's voice.

I-is he picking me up?

"H-hey Russell." I waved.

"Hey. Lord Venti asked me to bring the papers to you." He gave me the papers.

"T-thanks." I said and i feel like my face flashed.

"No problem." He went out and closed the door.

I thought he was going to pick me up.

"Ethan, please grab this one." I quickly ran outside, chasing Russell.

"Russe-"

"Hey Maria." He ran outside and i saw Maria walking fast.

"Will you hurry up next time?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"Geez I'm sorry." He replied sarcastically too.

I looked at them and i feel something painful.

Jealousy i suppose..

"Russell.. why aren't you going to the coffee shop?" I whispered. My face turn dark and i ran, following them.

"Hey Mr. Sanders!"

"It's nice to see you Sanders."

"Why are you in a hurry president?"

I heard a lot of people talking about me, since I'm that famous. I continue running until i keep up with them.

It's been minutes since that last time I followed them. They were talking, laughing and doing silly things.

"Hey Russell." Maria stared at the red light.

They never notice me at their back.

"Don't you have any work for today?" Maria asked.

"I guess I have." Russell replied.

"Do you know William Sanders?" Maria ask. Why is she talking about me when I'm all at their back all this time?!

"Yeah. Probably the son of the owner of the coffee shop." He replied. "Why?" Russell asked.

Oh my gosh.

"Isn't he so weird?" Maria ask.

Oh my gosh. The moment of truth.

"Yeah. He is."

 _I was dying. I feel like my world turned red. My heart is beating fast. But a nightmare appeared when he said:_

"But you're thicc, Maria." Russell smiled at her and i can see that Maria is blushing.

"Let's go!" Maria pulled Russell to the shop. I didn't even know that we were close to the coffee shop.

The sign turn green. I guess they went first because the road was clear. I can hear them talk at the other side of the road.

"Bye Russell!"

"No. I need to get you home first."

"You'll be late idiot!"

"I don't care! Lets go."

"Do you want to be fired? Get to your job right now. Don't worry, I'll be safe when i come home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go!" She pushed Russell inside. "See you tomorrow!" Maria wave at him and ran. Russell waved back as she looked at Maria going smaller along the distance.

I was freezing. So that's what he sees... in me...

 _"Yeah he is. But you're thicc, Maria."_

Hearing those words make me ask myself

 _Why aren't you too good for him?_

Tears fell in my cheek. So this is the feeling of being rejected.

I heard loud footsteps.

"Sanders! Phew. I've been looking for you. Why- w-what?! Are you crying?" I heard Ethan's voice.

"No. I-I'm not." I wiped my tears.

"That's obvious. What happened?"

"Nothing." I smile. "Ethan, tomorrow we're going to be cleaning the girls restroom." I added.

"What seriously!? But the janitor is in charge of that am i right?" He asks.

"No. We should do that. For this year i guess." I said and looked down.

"Sanders? Aren't you insane? You? Me? Cleaning? Bathroom?!" He said sarcastically.

"I planned everything. Don't worry." I walked forward. "Shall we go back to the school and work this out?" I ask. I heard her sighing.

 _I'm sorry Ethan but everything is planned already._

"Fine. How about the others? Are they involved with this?"

"Of course not."

"What?!"

"Don't worry Ethan, you'll see."

 _Russell, everything is planned already. I'm gonna make you fall for me._

 **Chapter 8**

 **Russell's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Crap!" I stood from my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

"You give me heart attacks." I stopped the alarm then stretch my arms up. I walked forward and looked at my phone. I noticed that there's a missed event. I click on the calendar.

 _Cafe w William Sanders_

I forgot! I was going to the cafe yesterday! I forgot that she invited me. Sanders will be so disappointed seeing me today.

I take a bath, put on my uniform and went to school. I mean, I ran to school as fast as i could.

I reached the gate and saw Maria, a wet Sanders and the other boy who has that angry look at Maria. I don't know what's happening right now but i want to know why. Maria looked at me with those nervous eyes. I looked at Sanders with the worried face. The place was crowded.

"I didn't mean it-"

"You meant it! Shut up!" The boy screamed at Maria.

No. He can't do that to her.

"Maria what's wrong?" I asked and grabbed her hand.

"I-it was an accident." She said and crawl down. It seems like she's picking up some paperwork.

"That Maria is so disappointing! All of what were work for her is all wet. Specially Mr. President is wet!" She crossed her arms while Maria pick the pieces of paper. I grabbed Maria's hand and forced her to stand up. I don't want to see her crawl around picking up those papers.

"She didn't mean it." I said and grabbed her tight.

"As punishment, I'm going to let her clean the bathroom. Since she wasted the soap that's in the water and she also ruin the paper works from 3rd year, I'm going to let you clean the bathroom and do the printing. You can start after class. You'll have enough time to clean everything." The boy beside Sanders said.

"Why would you do this?" I ask.

"That's the school rules. By the way, Mr. President Sanders need to talk to you after lunch." She said and went back to the building. The crowd followed them too.

I saw Maria breathe deep.

"Pff." She walked forward but i grabbed her hand. It looks like she's about to pick up those papers.

"You don't have to do that." I looked at her eyes. It seems like she's really sad about something.

"It was an accident okay? Anyway, i can do it by myself."

"You can't."

"I can do it. Trust me." She pulls her hand out of mine and grabbed those wet papers.

"Leave that alone. Anyway, you can't do anything with that anymore. Since they answered that already." I looked at the time and it looks like we're late.

"Russell can you just shut up and help me?!" She said without looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled and picked up the papers.

"What happened? You don't really care about the violence in school but now-"

"People change." She said and stood up so coldly. Why is she acting like this all the sudden?

"So much drama Maria."

"Thanks for the compliment." She said and continue moving forward.

Does that joke made her upset?

What's wrong with this girl?

Lunch time, I was looking for Maria.

"Russell." I looked back and saw Sanders.

"Hey Sanders." I waved.

"Look, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday... You didn't come." She said and looked away. "So I guess this will be the opportunity to be with you!" He looked away. My world froze. I don't know why but... I'm kinda worried about him too.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"What?" His eyes were covered with tears. I somehow felt sad for him.

"Uhm... I was looking for Maria. I hope I'll find her." I said and turned away. "How about this afternoon? I promise i will go with you." I breath deep.

"Really?" I can feel her happiness. "Okay then." She said then i left him.

"Maria?!" I saw her at the stockroom, struggling to get something from the shelf. "What are you doing?!" I ask and went close to her.

"It's nothing." She was struggling, trying to climb.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"No- woahhh!" She fell, on the ground, I hurry, planning to catch her, she landed on my chest, looking at the same direction and we landed on the ground, with me, hugging her and my painful back.

Crap it really hurts.

It took a minute of silence.

"Geez Maria you're so heavy." I said then closed my eyes, smelling her hair.

"What?... Why did you catch me when you know you're the only one who'll get hurt?"

"I'll do anything even if it hurts." I smiled, still smelling her hair. She turned silent.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask, still embracing her.

"Nothing. And, will you let go of me. Please." She said and pulled herself up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She stood up and looked at me, who's still lying on the floor.

"I think you need help. Because you're too short." I smirked then stood up.

"You're just tall." She looked at me in the eye, fierce.

"You know what, you just need a lift." I drop down.

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. I really need it anyway." She embrace my neck, then I hold both of her legs as I lift her up, while she's raising her hand, trying to get whatever she needs up there.

"Got it!" My vision turns black and there's like something covered on my head. I can feel Maria letting go of me already.

 _A pail._

 _On my head._

I can hear her laugh so hard, i took the pail off my head then pin her down the floor 24/7.

"I got you." I smirk then she stops laughing.

We stared at each other for like... a minute. I don't know what i feel now, it's like... I'm really happy. My heart was beating so loud, my face flashed at front of her. Our face were only inches away.

My nose was pointing at her nose, my bangs were dropped over her forehead, our eyes were like connected and her cheeks were flushed too.

 ***black screen***

"YOU FUCKER!" She starts pulling my hair really bad.

"Aww! It hurts!"

"I hate you!"

"What? It was just a revenge for putting a pail on my head." I smirked.

"Get out of my way!" She pushed me but she doesn't have enough strength.

I let out my tongue, making silly faces at her.

"Get out you immature Russell! I hate you forever!" She managed to escape my protective barrier. Crap.

I laughed and she left.

"Hey! You left your pail!" I said then I saw her, getting back at the room and grabbed the pail.

"Don't be upset."

"Whatever." She left.

Why are girls like this? I just licked the tip of her nose like what I've done when we were children but now, why does she hate it already?

I smiled then left the stock room, closed the door then smiled again.

Is this what Emily always tells me? Having this kind of feeling is what Emily has been telling me for so long. _In love. IN LOVE?!_ I smiled that my lips could reach my ears.

 _I am indeed in love with my best friend._

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **Maria's POV**

I can't stop thinking about him.

 _The way he stares at me._

Why? Why now?! Whyyy?!...

I keep shaking my head, pretending it didn't happen.

 _Nothing happened. Nothing happened!_

I squat down under the tree, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I drown my face, thinking about what happened last time.

"Nothing happened. Nothing!" I shout out loud. I hope nobody hears me. Remembering everything about what happened to us the last time, gives me a pain in the chest. I don't want this feeling. Please don't give me this feeling!

Why now... why does this heart beats so fast whenever he's around?... His just my best friend! I remember what my mom told me...

[Once you'll graduate, I'll wait for you and your future fiancé here and we'll be planning about the wedding. I can't wait to see you with a white dress sweetie!]

I don't want...I don't want it to happen! I don't want to be married with an age like this... I want to be free! To be free and chose someone I love!

It all started after Russell got his job. Mom called and I thought it was the end of my life- I mean, my freedom. It seems like I still have few months left after I'll completely lose my freedom.

I DON'T WANT THIS KIND OF LIFE!

I shook my head and saw a tall boy standing in front of me. His face was flashing through the sunlight. I wiped my tears and looked at him again.

"Are you crying, miss?" The boy asks. I smiled then pretend like nothing happened.

"No, I didn't." I said then sniffed. I can feel that his sitting beside me then looks at me.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just had a problem I must solve." I said then stared at the plant in front of me.

"Crying can't help your problem, Maria." I heard him calling my name. I looked at him. He has blonde hair with pale green eyes and a white pale skin-like a foreigner.

"How did you know my name?" I ask as he stood and gave me a hand.

"Nothing. I heard them calling your name." He smiled and I grab his hand then he pulled me up. "I'm really sorry if I can't help you solve your problem." He apologized. I waved my head.

"You don't need to apologize, it's only my problem so you don't have to be sorry for it. Anyway, it's only me who can solve my problem." I looked away, thinking about Russell. Thinking about leaving him alone- like what I promised, I'll never leave him. Like I'm gonna break that promise, because if you break a promise, you'll also break someone's heart, when you break someone's heart, there will be no communication with the relationship of a certain person. That's what I'm expecting to feel in front of him once I'll tell him everything.

My heart aches, every time we talk, we laugh, we do silly things with each other, that's why I don't want him to feel the pain like what I felt right now. Last night, I decided to avoid him but I can't. My body is not cooperating with my brain. Specially my heart beats so loud whenever he's around.

 _I can't help to fall for him every single day._

"Are you alright?" The guy woke me up from reality. I looked at him.

"Yes. Who are you?" I ask.

"I AM CONFUSION." He smiled. I nodded then smiled.

"Okay, I really need a time alone." I said then walked away.

"If you're feeling blue then you can talk to me, okay?" Confucius say and I can feel his warm voice. I nodded then left him.

 _ **Time skip.**_

 **Russell's POV**

I guess that Maria escaped from cleaning a bathroom. I never saw her obeying school rules before.

I looked at the window, looking for a not so short black headed girl. It seems like she hasn't went home yet.

I pass through the hallways, all the classrooms, facilities, but she isn't around.

Russell, you gotta think about where she should be. My mind whispered.

Alright, last morning the girl told her to clean the- bathroom!

I looked at the boys' bathroom yet she isn't there. Well, there's only one option. To get inside girls' bathroom. Geez I might look like a pervert but this is for my best friend.

I opened the door then I saw it- a black headed girl crawling down the bathroom floor, trying to clean a dirty wall.

I was shocked of what I saw, that's really rare. Maria never does anything like this.

I quickly ran to her, grabbed her hand, making her stand.

"Ouch! It hurt-"

"Stand up! I don't want to see you crawl on that dirty surface."

"What's your problem?! You don't have to pull me- pull me up, it hurts!" She screamed. I was surprised. She's crying. "You don't have to go all the way here to find me crawling here, you know what, leave me alone! I'm only causing you problems-" I grabbed the rag from her hand then squat down, continuing her work. I ignored her crying. I can feel that she's somehow shocked.

"Shut up and leave." I said with a cold expression. "Let me take care of this." I said while doing her job.

Minutes later, I can feel her body drops down then I looked at her, she's covering her face. I heard her whispering I'm Sorry.

What's the matter with this girl?

I looked at her again. Then finally, I get to ask. "Why are you crying? Look, I already did your job, okay?" I said then went back to wiping the wall.

"No. I cried because..." She didn't say a thing. She just sniffs and wipes her tears.

"Because what?" I ask, pulling my face close to her.

"B-because... you care." She said then smiled. Seems like she just reset her data like a game.

"What are you saying?... That's what friends are for, right?" I said, really obvious.

"Y-yeah. Sure." She said then smiled. "Thanks for everything." She went close to me then drown her face in my chest.

"Whatever threats may come to our friendship, you'll never leave me, okay?" She looked at me. Why is she thinking all these things? I hugged her then patted her head. I still want to smell her hair. And I did.

"Of course." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Why am I crying?... Does it mean that there's a meaning of what been saying? Threats?

"You're such a pervert." I heard her whispering, still drowning her face on my chest. "Barging in girls' bathroom." I heard her giggle.

"I'll do anything just to find you, you know." I smiled then hug her more tight.

"Yeah. You really are a pervert. I really hate you Russell!"

Laughing while crying…are tears of joy.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **Russell's POV**

Summer break is finally here! Maria and I finished our finals, and now I GET TO WATCH ANIMEEEEE! But my plans were stopped when Maria invited me to go to the beach. I have a tiny problem though, I can't swim... Maria said she would kill me if I didn't come though, and now I don't know what to do. Rip. I'll just call her.

"Herro?"

[Drop the freaking accent, Russell.]

"When are we going to the beach?"

[Tomorrow.]

 _WAIT WHAT, ACTUALLY, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDGE_

"Ok, sure." Trying to sound as calm and normal as I can.

[Great, are you coming? You know if you don't I'll come to your apartment, ring the doorbell for 10 minutes, knock on the door 100 times, smash it down, then come inside and kill you right?]

"Yeah..." What the actual f**k?

"I'm coming."

[Nice, see you at 5 tomorrow morning at the airport. Also bring something to do, like MATHCOUNTS practice sheets.]

This person is insane. Why am I friends with her?

"Uhh, yeah sure. Why so early though?"

[Because I need to practice MATHCOUNTS practice sheets. Bring some blue 2, yellow 5, and yellow 6 too. Also bring everything in your apartment.]

"...why?"

[So nobody comes and steals it when you're gone idiot. *cough* Richard and Emily *cough*]

"Nobody's going to steal my stuff."

[No you're stuff's definitely going to get stolen.]

Because this is what best friends are for.

"Fiiiine."

[Bye. BE THERE TOMORROW!]

I might be in a bit of trouble. This is going to suck.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I look at my alarm clock and it's 4:30 in the morning. At first, I forgot why I'm awake, then I remember what I'm doing today. But HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BRING ALL OF MY STUFF TO THE AIRPORT IN HALF AN HOUR?! I don't even have anything large enough to carry all of this. I roll out of bed and immediately fall into a suitcase. Apparently there's like 100 suitcases just lying around in my apartment. I feel like I know why. Whatever, I'll just put all of my stuff in there. It's just clothes and food though… Plus the money I earned from my job. And all of the dyes and MATHCOUNTS practice sheets. By the time I've packed everything it's 4:50. Now I just need to run to the freakin airport in 10 minutes with about 20 suitcases.

I get to the airport right before it turns 5 and I see Maria, Emily, and Richard each carrying one suitcase. That's great for them. They don't have to carry 20.

 _Wait what? Why are they here_?

"You actually made it on time." Maria seems genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah I don't want to die."

"Oh yeah, you didn't have to bring all of your stuff cause I told Richard and Emily to come as well."

"(Censored)"

"…good job." Richard starts laughing.

"RUSSELL YOU SHOULDN'T SAY SOME OF THOSE THINGS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SOME OF THOSE WORDS MEAN." Emily's probably lying. She just likes yelling at me.

"Ok since we're all here, let's go." Maria said. "Also did everyone bring a swimsuit?"

"No…" I didn't because I didn't have one.

"We're going to the beach, and you didn't bring a swimsuit. How stupid can you get?"

 _Unlike all of you, I don't swim._

"It's fine. We can just buy a really weird one for him." Richard said.

"plz no"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE OUR PLANE LEAVES AT 5:30 GUYS." Maria yells to get our attention.

"Yeah let's go." The others agree.

"We're at gate 666."

On the way, I notice Emily and Richard whispering about something.

 **Richard's POV**

"This is going to be great." I feel like Russell's going to die. Emily and I know that he can't swim, but Maria doesn't.

"I don't think he's ever seen a girl in a swimsuit."

"He's going to get such a bad nosebleed. We need IV needles to inject red 40 into him to make up for lost blood."

"I swear, if he starts staring, he's going to get kidnapped and then blinded." Leave it to Emily to set Russell straight.

"Does that depend on who he's staring at?"

"Yes. He's obviously going to stare at Maria." She said.

"Maria wouldn't even notice, and if she did, I'm not sure she would care."

"You know I rented a boat right?"

"And…?" Why would Emily rent a boat?

"THE SHIP WILL SAIL."

"That's great." It's not like she's the first one to ship those two.

"It will happen."

"Honestly, I kinda just agreed to come just to see Russell's reaction." I mostly just wanted to see Russell attempting to swim.

"We have to make this trip really awkward for him."

"Agreed."

This is going to be hilarious.

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 **Maria's POV**

Jeez, these people are so slow. How long does it take to walk about a mile? Not an hour. We almost missed the plane. I'm sitting next to Russell on the plane and he's watching anime or something on his phone. Richard and Emily are a row behind us. We're going to the beaches in Cancun. It's like a thirteen hour flight or something.

 ***Rip, plane crashes***

 **Russell's POV**

Maria's bleeding in twenty places with a vacuum draining her blood. It would take 8.6 seconds for all of her blood to drain out.

"BRING IN THE RED 40." Richard walks in wheeling a cart filled with IVs filled with red 40.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS." I'm hyperventilating, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Eh, whatever. At least we brought tranquilizers." Richard and Emily each pull a tranquilizer dart out and load it into a gun.

 _Wait, what?! Tranquilizers!?_

I couldn't even feel myself black out and fall to the ground.

 **Two days later, Hospital**

 **Russell's POV**

Oww, that really hurt. Where am I? In a hospital? Wait, where's Maria. Is she dead? AND WHY ARE RICHARD AND EMILY DRESSED UP AS DOCTORS?!

"Good job, you're back."

"What da fuk happened?"

"We brought you and Maria to a hospital so we could operate on her. We're replacing all of her blood with red 40 and 3d printing organs out of Kraft mac and cheese."

"And how and why are you able to do that? Also why are you dressed as doctors?"

"Because we're doctors."

"No, actually?"

They both hold up a Doctor of Medicine degree. _WTF?!_

"Since when?"

"Idk we just asked for one."

"I need to see if she's all right."

"Oh, you mean Maria. She's fine. We're about to start the operation."

"Don't kill her. Make sure she's ok."

"Sure whatever you say."

I really don't trust these guys, but they're the only hope I got.

I hear screams and weird crunching noises coming from the operation room. There also seems to be a chainsaw. WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE? I rush to the operation room and look inside. Everything seems normal except of the stream of noise that is coming out. I bang on the window to ask what's happening.

Richard comes out into the hallway. "Oh you mean the murder sounds. We're required to play them so the patient's relations expect the worst so they all become really happy when it's a success. And if we fail, then it's not as bad."

"…"

"No I'm being serious."

"Ok, fine. Just don't fail."

 **Four minutes later**

Both Richard and Emily come out from the operating room again.

"That was fast. What happened?"

"Yeah…about that…"

I feel like they're trying to scare me. "What?"

Emily says it pretty bluntly. "We failed. She's dead."

"..."

No way. This can't be happening.


End file.
